Darkness
by Miyu4
Summary: Paris schafft es, aus Liebe zu Briseis, nicht Achilles zu töten, gemeinsam mit den beiden folgt er Andromache. Doch schon bald werden sie von weitaus schlimmeren Feinden verfolgt, als den Griechen. (Slash; AchillesParis)
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Darkness (1/?)

Autor: Miyu

Raiting: R

Pairing: hier noch keines

Summary: Paris schafft es, aus Liebe zu Briseis, nicht Achilles zu töten, gemeinsam mit den beiden folgt er Andromache. Doch schon bald werden sie von weitaus schlimmeren Feinden verfolgt, als den Griechen. (Später Slash)

Warnung: Slash (Später); Gewalt; Ocs; Fantasy; Don't like it, don't read it!!!

Disclaimer: Muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass mir nichts gehört.

Feedback: Immer her damit!

„Nein, Paris, bitte nicht!"Briseis Stimme erreichte ihn wie durch einen Schleier. Er sah wie sie Achilles schützend in den Armen hielt und etwas regte sich in seinem, seit Hectors Tod zu Eis erstarrtem, Herz.

„Bitte, Paris!"Sie schluchzte. Mitleid. Er empfand Mitleid für sie und auch für den mächtigen Achilles. Er mochte noch so stark sein, im Grunde war er auch nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, den Paris hasste. Und doch konnte er Achilles nicht einfach so töten.

„Paris?" So sehr er es auch wollte, Briseis flehende Stimme hielt ihn davon ab, den Mann zu töten, der seinen Bruder ermordet und entehrt hatte. Der junge Prinz hatte gedacht sein Herz sei gestorben und seine Gefühle vereist, als er Hector fallen sah, doch so sehr er die Grausamkeit in seinem Herzen auch suchte, er fand sie nicht. Er war kein Mörder, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Art.

Paris ließ den Bogen sinken. Die Überraschung, die er in Achilles Augen entdeckte, brachte ihn fast zum laut lachen. Der Krieger musste doch wissen, dass er, Paris von Troja, eine Memme war. Schließlich wussten das alle Griechen.

Der Angriff eines griechischen Soldaten auf Achilles und Briseis riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hörte jemanden Schreien, als er seinen Pfeil auf den Soldaten richtete. Er ließ die Sehne los, der Pfeil pfiff, Briseis schluchzte, der Soldat ging zu Boden. Blut.

„Los, kommt!"mehr brachte Paris nicht hervor. Seine Selbstachtung war gerade irgendwo in Richtung Erdkern gesunken. Er konnte Achilles nicht nur nicht töten, nein, er beschützte ihn auch noch.

Achilles und Briseis hatten sich noch nicht bewegt, doch jetzt, da sie die Worte des trojanischen Prinzen verstanden, richteten sich beide etwas zögerlich auf. Entweder sie hatten vor lauter Liebe schon vergessen, in was für einer Situation sie waren, oder sie trauten Paris nicht wirklich. Was auch immer es war, Paris hatte nicht vor, das Liebespaar oder sich selbst hier als Leiche enden zu lassen.

„Beeilt euch!"Mit Schwung wand er sich um, eilte in Richtung Tür. Der Flur war von Schreien erfüllt. Entsetzen, das in schweren Wellen ihm entgegen schwappte. Jeder versuchte irgendwie aus Troja herauszukommen. Die schützende Festung hatte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in ein Gefängnis verwandelt.

Achilles und Briseis hatten sich langsam in die Richtung des Prinzen bewegt. Der Krieger beobachtete den jungen Mann genau. Wunderte sich, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte Gnade walten zu lassen. Vielleicht war er einfach zu feige gewesen den Griechen zu töten. Doch dann hatte Paris den Soldaten , der versucht hatte ihn und Briseis von hinten anzugreifen ohne zu zögern getötet.

„Beeilung!" mahnte Paris Stimme erneut, dann eilte der Prinz los, auf den Gang. In einem Tempo, dass Achilles überraschte. Sie liefen entgegen der Menge, mussten sich ihren Weg schon fast freikämpfen und der Krieger wunderte sich, wohin sie liefen. Wusste der Prinz überhaupt wohin er sie führte? Oder versuchte er genauso verzweifelt zu fliehen, wie alle anderen hier?

Paris wich einem ankommenden griechischen Soldaten hastig aus, lief weiter. Achilles erstach den Mann und zog Briseis dann weiter. Dumpf bemerkte er Blut, das von dem Schwert über seine Hände floss. Der Prinz vor ihnen verlangsamte sein Tempo immer noch nicht, im Gegenteil, Achilles hatte das Gefühl Paris wurde noch schneller.

Der Gang schien leerer zu werden, bis ihnen niemand mehr entgegen kam. Trotz allem war der Weg nicht einfacher, Bruchstücke von Staturen verstellten immer wieder Teile des, mit Leichen gepflasterten, Weges. Achilles hielt Briseis Hand fest, er hatte das Gefühl, die Priesterin war mehr als nur entsetzt.

Plötzlich wand sich Paris nach Links, sprang einige Stufen herunter und tauchte in einen Tunnel ab. Dem Krieger und der Priesterin blieb gar keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Wie sonst wollten sie aus der Höhle Trojas entkommen?

Es war schwierig, ja so gut wie unmöglich Paris in dem dunklen Gang zu folgen. Immer wieder gab es Abzweigungen und Achilles wurde langsam klar, dass sie sich in einem wahrhaftigen Labyrinth befanden. Noch ein Grund in der Nähe des Prinzen zu bleiben, der schien sich wenigstens hier auszukennen. Jedenfalls wirkte er nie ernsthaft verunsichert.

Und wahrhaftig, sie liefen nur noch einige Minuten durch das Gewirr von Gängen, dann konnte Achilles plötzlich das Licht des Mondes sehen. Der Sand knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie nach draußen kamen.

Paris blieb stehen und lauschte. Die Chance, dass ihnen jemand gefolgt war, war zwar minimal, aber es war deutlich besser sicher zu gehen und auf einen Angriff vorbereitet zu sein. Doch das einzige was er hörte, war der schnappende Atem von Briseis und die dumpfen Geräusche der Schlacht hinter Trojas Mauer. Die Blicke Achilles konnte er auf seinem Rücken spüren. Für einen Moment war er so von Zorn und Hass überwältigt, dass er seinen Bogen auf Achilles richten wollte.

Doch Paris war, obwohl viele Leute das dachten, keines Falles dumm. Er wusste, dass seine er seine Chance, sich an dem Krieger zu rächen vertan hatte. Würde er jetzt gegen ihn kämpfen, war es ein leichtes für Achilles ihn zu töten. Und selbst wenn er es doch durch ein wahnsinniges Wunder und so viel Hilfe von den Göttern, wie es nur möglich war, schaffen würde. Er könnte Briseis nicht in die Augen sehen. Niemals würde er Briseis Hass verkraften können.

Ein Schrei, der fast wie der einer Wildkatze klang, durchbrach die Stille der Nacht. Achilles beobachtete, wie Paris aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckte und sich ganz kurz ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Prinzen legte. Er wand sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und eilte darauf zu ohne acht zu geben, ob Achilles und Briseis ihm folgte.

Eine dunkle Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten der Felsbrocken und winkte ihnen zu. Sie wartete gerade lang genug, dass Paris sie einholen konnte, dann huschte sie wieder zurück in die Schatten, Paris an der Seite. Und wieder mussten der Krieger und die Priesterin folgen, ohne genau zu wissen wohin sie gingen und wer die Person war, welche auf sie gewartet hatte.

tbc


	2. Default Chapter 2

Titel: Darkness (2/?)

Autor: Miyu

Raiting: R

Pairing: hier noch keines

Summary: Paris schafft es, aus Liebe zu Briseis, nicht Achilles zu töten, gemeinsam mit den beiden folgt er Andromache. Doch schon bald werden sie von weitaus schlimmeren Feinden verfolgt, als den Griechen. (Später Slash)

Warnung: Slash (Später); Gewalt; Ocs; Fantasy; Don't like it, don't read it!!!

Disclaimer: Muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass mir nichts gehört.

Feedback: Immer her damit!

Sie waren schon lange gelaufen, hatten die Feuer Trojas so weit hinter sich gelassen, dass sie nicht mehr Sichtbar waren und doch wurden sie nicht langsamer. Wie gejagt hetzten sie durch das Labyrinth aus Felsbrocken. Briseis fiel immer weiter zurück, dass Tempo war zu heftig für eine Frau, die so etwas nicht gewohnt war. Und auch Achilles hatte ein Problem an den beiden Vorderen dranzubleiben, seine Kräfte waren während der Suche nach seiner Priesterin in Troja so gut wie aufgebraucht.

„Paris!" Der Prinz drehte sich auf den Ruf des Kriegers um, als er die beiden sah, nickte er nur kurz und wand sich an seinen Begleiter. Für einen Moment verlangsamten die beiden ihr Tempo. Achilles konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten, aber so wie es aussah, würden sie nicht halt machen, den die Gestallt neben Paris wurde wieder schneller.

Der Prinz sah erneut zu ihnen zurück. „Es ist nicht mehr weit!"rief er nur.

Sie liefen weiter, der Abstand zu Paris und dem mysteriösen Begleiter wurde immer größer, dann bogen sie um eine Ecke und plötzlich waren die beiden verschwunden. Achilles blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Briseis holte ihn endlich schwer atmend ein. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er hob nur seine Hand, versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren ihre Schritte zu hören. Doch es war ganz still.

Dann plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Achilles fuhr herum, das Schwert auf seinen scheinbaren Angreifer gerichtet. Paris wich gerade noch rechtzeitig genug zurück, um nicht verletzt zu werden.

„Vielleicht wollt ihr damit warten mich zu töten, bis ihr am Lagerplatz seid, Lord Achilles!"sagte er mit Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Er war zu Müde um vor dem großen Krieger Angst zu haben und stand immer noch etwas unter Schock.

Paris wand sich um und tauchte zurück in den Schatten, zögernd folgten Achilles und Briseis ihm. Nicht wenig überrascht waren sie, als sie bemerkten, dass in den Schatten ein weiterer Tunnel durch den Stein zu einem Strand führte. Keiner von beiden hatte geahnt wie dicht sie am Meer waren.

Achilles sah Feuer brennen und Gestallten, die sich darum tummelten. Der Rauch stieg grau in den Nachthimmel. Doch obwohl er sich sicher war, dass viele Menschen dort waren, war es Verhältnismäßig still. Eine Spannung lag in der Luft. Gemeinsam mit Paris und ihrem Begleiter liefen sie z ihnen.

„Es sind viele Frauen und Kinder, Alexandros.."Es war das erste Mal, dass sie die Stimme ihres Begleiters oder ehr ihrer Begleiterin hörten, denn es handeltet sich bei der Stimme wahrhaftig und sehr zur Überraschung der beiden, um die einer Frau.

Achilles wand seinen Kopf zu ihr und nahm sich das erst Mal Zeit sie ernsthaft zu mustern. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie groß diese Frau war. Ja, obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, so überragte sie ihn selbst doch mit Sicherheit um ein gutes Stück. Die Schultern breit, wie die eines Kriegers, das Haar, dessen Farbe er kaum erkennen konnte, allerdings als rot-blond vermutete, war kürzer als das seine. Ihr Gesicht wurde durch Schatten verborgen. Alles in allem war es schwer sie von einem Mann im Dunklen zu unterscheiden.

„Es wird schwer, nein, unmöglich, sein, sie alle sicher in unsere Stadt zu bringen."In ihrer Stimme lag weder Ärger noch sonstige Gefühl. Es war einfach nur eine Feststellung. Paris nickte leicht.

„Ich verstehe, Renie. Wenn wir euch aufhalten, solltet ihr ohne uns weiterziehen. Es müssen nicht auch noch von euch Leute, wegen meinen Fehlern, sterben."Die Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Prinzen hätte das kälteste Herz schmelzen können.

Renie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Der Mensch ist nicht unfehlbar, Alexandros. Er begeht Dummheiten, aber keine dieser Dummheiten, verändern die Geschichte. Troja wäre von Agammemnon angegriffen worden und es wäre gefallen, früher oder später. Du hast ihm nur eine gute Ausrede geliefert. Sein Bündnis mit dem Herrn der Finsternis hat er schon viel früher geschlossen, es hat Trojas Schicksal besiegelt..."nach ein kurzen Schweigen fügte sie noch hinzu, „sprich mit Aria, Alexandros."

Paris sah sie erfreut, aber auch etwas überrascht an. „Aria ist hier?"

„Natürlich!" Es klang fast so, als sei es das selbstverständlichste der ganzen Welt, dass diese Frau da war. Dann wand sich Renie plötzlich an Achilles und Briseis.

„Hört mir jetzt gut zu! Die, die mit mir gekommen sind, um die Flüchtende Trojas zu Retten, sind allesamt Freunde, aus Paris Vergangenheit. Viele kennen ihn besser und länger als ihr das tut. Und nicht wenige von ihnen haben auch Hector kennen gelernt und manch einer nannte ihn einen Freund. Speziell eure Anfang, Lord Achilles, wird hier sehr schwer sein, Mörder von Freunden sind auch bei uns unbeliebt. Ich bitte euch deshalb, macht es euch nicht noch schwere durch schlechtes und dummes Verhalten."

Damit begannen sie sich den Feuern zunähren. Achilles rang Renies Warnung in den Ohren. Er hatte etwas dazu sagen wollen, ja sich schon fast verteidigen, doch er glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass die Frau ihn ernsthaft angegriffen hatte.

Gestallten erhoben sich von dem vordersten Feuer. Eine ähnelte Renie in der Statur, eine war groß und drahtig und die dritte war vielleicht so groß wie Briseis und beinahe schon zierlich. Achilles wunderte sich wer sie sein konnten.

Die kleinste der dreien begann auf sie zu zurennen. Und er hörte Paris erfreut auflachen. „Aria!"Da hatte sie ihn auch schon erreicht und der Krieger und die Priesterin erlebten ein überschwängliches Wiedersehen. Niemals hatten sie etwas freudigeres gesehen, als die Umarmung in die Paris von der jungen Frau gezogen wurde.

„Es ist gut dich wiederzusehen, Paris Alexandros."Wisperte sie dem trojanischen Prinzen ins Ohr. „Lass uns nachher reden!"

tbc


	3. Default Chapter 3

Titel: Darkness (3/?)

Autor: Miyu

Raiting: R

Pairing: hier noch keines

Summary: Paris schafft es, aus Liebe zu Briseis, nicht Achilles zu töten, gemeinsam mit den beiden folgt er Andromache. Doch schon bald werden sie von weitaus schlimmeren Feinden verfolgt, als den Griechen. (Später Slash)

Warnung: Slash (Später); Gewalt; Ocs; Fantasy; Don't like it, don't read it!!!

Disclaimer: Muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass mir nichts gehört.

Feedback: Immer her damit!

Paris saß an den Ufern des Meeres. Es war eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen, nicht nur durch Troja, sondern auch, weil er all jene wiedergesehen hatte, die er so sehr vermisst hatte. Nun war erschöpft, nur noch die Wachen waren wach, der Rest schlief.

Doch dem Prinzen war Schlaf nicht vergönnt. Wann immer er auch die Augen schloss, sah er Hector vor sich, wie er verbrannt wurde, wie Troja in Flamen aufging. Helena hatte versucht Paris dazu zu bringen, bei ihr zu Schlafen, doch er war rastlos und irgendwann hatte auch sie es aufgegeben.

Nun waren nur noch jene wach, die wache halten mussten und der junge Mann war bis vor kurzem bei ihnen gesessen, doch jetzt wünschte er sich nicht mehr ihre Nähe. Und Aria war, kurz nachdem sie ihnen ein leichtes Mahl gebracht hatte, mit Renie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und war seither nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Paris hatte darüber gelächelt.

Er erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit vor Troja, als er zu denen gehört hatte, die gekommen waren um ihm zu helfen. Damals hatte er noch nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Schönheit Helenas gehabt, oder von dem übermäßigen Reichtum Trojas. Paris erinnerte sich an die Wiesen, auf denen die Schafe weideten, an klare, kühle Bäche, die das Grün des Landes genährt hatten und an Arias Lachen, wenn sie sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten. Und nun, da er hier saß, wurde ihm bewusst, was er alles wirklich für Troja zurückgelassen hatte. Vieles davon hatte er Hector irgendwann einmal zeigen wollen. Hector, der jetzt tot war. Ermordet von dem Mann, den er, Paris, aus der brennenden Stadt gerettet hatte.

„Deine Tat zeugt von Menschlichkeit, nicht von Schwäche, kleiner Paris."Die sanfte Stimme Arias schwebte zu ihm herüber. Leichten Schrittes kam sie auf ihn zu und ließ sich neben ihn in den Sand nieder. Der Wind blies Paris den, langsam verfliegenden, Geruch von Sex entgegen, übertönt von dem Duft einer Blumenwiese.

„Es gibt wenige Krieger, die den Begriff Menschlichkeit noch kennen. Für sie ist das Töten eine ganz natürliche Sache geworden. Ich glaube sogar Hector wäre stolz auf dich, wenn er von deiner Tat in dieser Nacht wüsste. Und obwohl ich ihn keines Weges gut kannte, denke ich auch, dass er es nicht anders getan hätte. Er war ein Mensch voll Gnade."

„Ich bin ein Mensch voll Feigheit."Seufzte Paris und sah hinaus auf das Meer. Die Wellen kamen mit einer Wucht angerollt, dass er sich wunderte, wie es kam, dass sie zum Ufer hin immer schwächer wurden. Warum verschluckte die Tintenschwärze sie nicht einfach alle? „Ich habe ihn nicht getötet, weil ich Briseis nicht verlieren wollte."

Er hatte sich nicht zu ihr gedreht, sonst hätte er ein feines Lächeln, auf den roten Lippen der Frau gesehen. „Und glaubst du wahrhaftig, Hector hätte anders gehandelt, wenn Briseis, oder gar du es gewesen wärst, der vor ihm gekniet hätte und um die Verschonung von Achilles Leben gefleht hätte? Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn getötet?"wollte sie wissen.

„Menschen sind in manchen Situationen alle gleich. Wenn sie jemanden von ganzem Herzen lieben, dann werden sie ihn beschützen und alles tun um ihn glücklich zu machen."

„Du hörst dich an, wie einer der zahlreichen Dichter, der irgendeinen romantischen Blödsinn niederschreibt."Sagte Paris, leicht amüsiert. Was war das doch für ein Unterschied, zu der Frau, die er kannte? Eine Frau, die den Realismus liebte und niemals schöne Worte verschwendete.

Aria lacht und ihre Stimmer erfüllte den Prinzen des brennenden Trojas mit einer fast vergessenen Freude. „Nicht alles, was sie niederschreiben, ist gezwungenermaßen Unsinn. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass viel wahrhaftig nicht der Wahrheit entspricht."

Nach ihren Worten herrschte einen Moment lang schweigen. Die beiden genossen es einfach, wieder in der Nähe des jeweils anderen zu sein. Paris hatte die weisen Worte seine langjährigen Freundin sehr vermisst. Ihr Rat wäre in Troja mehr als einmal Gold wert gewesen und er wusste das.

„Was ist geschehen, dass Renie auf uns gewartet hat, oder das ihr überhaupt hier her kamt? Warum habt ihr ihn auf euch genommen?"

„Schwarze Wolken haben sich über uns zusammen gezogen. In einem Traum sah euch die Älteste sterben. Erschossen von schwarzgefiederten Pfeilen, erdolcht mit schwarzer Klinge. Am Engpass nach Ida hätten sie auf euch gewartet und jeden einzelnen von euch ermordet. Wir kamen um euch zu helfen."Arias Stimme war plötzlich ernst und Besorgnis schwang in ihr.

„Es sind viel geworden, Paris Alexsandros. Verdammt viele. Seit Jahren schon bin ich auf dieser Erde und jage diese verhassten Kreaturen. Doch nie waren sie so zahlreich, wie zu heutigen Zeit. Sie tauchen in Scharen auf, nicht mehr einzeln, und machtvolle Schatten sind ihre Anführer, viele grausamer, als jeder Gegner, den ich je geschlagen habe Von ihnen werden sie zusammen gehalten. Keiner von uns hat es bis jetzt geschafft einen solchen zu töten, Paris. Wir haben in diesen letzten Wochen mehr Kameraden verloren, als je zuvor."

Unruhig hatte Paris ihren Erzählungen zugehört, die Augen handtellergroß, sie anblickend. Und obwohl er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach, musste er etwas sagen.„Ich habe nie einen Gegner gesehen, den du nicht hast töten können, Aria. Nicht einen einzigen!"

Ohne ein Wort wand Aria ihm den Rücken zu und öffnete ihr Oberteil. Der Stoff glitt ein Stück über ihre Schulter und Paris konnte eine lange Narbe sehen, die von ihrem Halsansatz bis zum Ende des linken Schulterblattes lief. Sie glänzte silbern im Mondlicht. Als er sie gesehen hatte, zog sie den Stoff wieder hoch.

Das Schweigen, dass folgte war merkwürdig. Beide waren voller Worte, wollten etwas sagen, doch keiner der beiden wagte es. Aria hatte sich wieder dem Meer zugewandt.

„Er hätte mich getötet, wenn Renie nicht rechtzeitig geholfen hätte, auch sie wurde verletzt... Vermutlich wären wir beide getötet worden, wenn sie sich nicht zurückgezogen hätten."Sagte Aria leise und da wurde Paris schlagartig etwas klar. Aria hatte Angst, wirklich Angst. Sein ganzes Leben lang, hatte er nie erlebt, dass sie sich vor etwas fürchtete.

Aber da war noch etwas. Etwas, das sie ihm jetzt noch nicht verraten wollte. Doch Paris war sich sicher, dass er es herausfinden würde, wenn die Zeit reif dazu war. Eine Welle des schwarzen Meeres kam ihren Füßen gefährlich nahe. Am Horizont zog sich ein heller werdender Streifen. Der Morgen dämmerte.

Plötzlich stand Aria auf. Paris hob seinen Kopf und sah, dass sie auf ihn herunter lächelte. „Sei nett zu ihm, ich habe das Gefühl er wird noch eine wichtige Rolle für unsere aller Schicksal spielen. Ich lasse euch jetzt mal allein."

Dann wand sie sich zu einer Sanddüne und sagte, mit einem hergezauberten, unbeschwertem Lachen, das einen nicht mal ihm geringsten von der Sorge, die sie plagte, ahnen ließ. „Ihr dürft nun herauskommen und ganz offiziell zuhören und mit ihm reden, Achilles!"


	4. Default Chapter 4

Titel: Darkness (4?)

Autor: Miyu

Raiting: NC-17 (PG-18 Slash)

Pairing: Achilles/Paris

Summary: Paris schafft es, aus Liebe zu Briseis, nicht Achilles zu töten, gemeinsam mit den beiden folgt er Andromache. Doch schon bald werden sie von weitaus schlimmeren Feinden verfolgt, als den Griechen. (Slash; Achilles/Paris)

Warnung: Slash; Gewalt; Ocs; Fantasy; Don't like it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: Muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass mir nichts gehört. Der Songtext kommt von Xavier Naidoo

Feedback: Immer her damit!

A/N: Ich habe bis jetzt noch nie eine wirkliche Sexszene geschrieben (hab mich immer drum herum gedrückt) Seid bitte ehrlich und schreibt mir eure Verbesserungsvorschläge.

Aria ließ Paris ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es gut war, wenn sie bei Paris und Achilles erster "privaten" Begegnung dabei war. Der trojanische Prinz durfte keine Gelegenheit haben sich zurück zu ziehen und ihr alles zu überlassen.

Paris hatte sich in dem Moment angespannt, in dem seine Freundin den Namen des Kriegers ausgesprochen hatte. Nun nahm er mit wachsender Beunruhigung wahr, wie der blonde Mann zu ihm herunter kam. Bei jedem Schritt knirschte der Sand unter seinen Sohlen.

Der junge Prinz sah nicht auf, als Achilles neben ihm zum stehen kam. So gut es nur möglich war, konzentrierte er sich auf das schwarze Meer. Er wollte nicht zeigen, dass er jetzt furchtbare Angst vor dem Krieger hatte. Denn jetzt war ihm klar, wie hilflos er war. Wenn Achilles ihm böses wollte, so konnte er ihn nicht davon abhalten.

Der blonde Mann setzte sich neben ihn und es kostete ihm viel Willenskraft nicht von ihm wegzurutschen. Dann legte sich etwas über seine Schultern, Paris erschrak so heftig, dass er um ein Haar geschrieen hätte. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass es sich nur um eine Wolldecke handelte, die Achilles ihm umgelegt hatte.

"Ruhig, Paris. Ich tue euch nichts." Sagte Achilles. 

Paris schwieg, wusste nicht was er zu dieser Geste sagen sollte. Und dann riss die Wolkendecke des Himmels auf und durch die Fetzen konnte man den Mond sehen, blass, schön und unerreichbar. Der trojanische Prinz lächelte sanft. Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn, wie es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Klänge erfüllten sein Herz und er erfreute sich ihrer und war überrascht, als er sich wünschen bemerkte, sie zu teilen. Auch wenn es nur mit Achilles war. Darum ging es nicht mehr.

In diesem Moment waren sie von Magie umgeben. Paris konnte die Melodie des Ozeans hören. Achilles war von dem ganz plötzlich so entspannten Gesichtsausdruck überrascht und von der Schönheit, die er zu ersten Mal wirklich bemerkte, überwältigt.

"Wer weiß schon was der Morgen bringt,  
Er reist schon mit dem Morgenwind  
Und ahnt, dass wir in Sorge sind,  
doch er weiß   
Auch wir sind alle blind,  
Alle bilnd"

Paris stockte ganz plötzlich und Achilles sah überrascht zu ihm. Der junge Prinz musste mit seinen Erinnerungen Kämpfen. Denn dieses Lied, dass ihm da über die Lippen kam, hatte er zum letzten Mal in der Nacht gesungen, bevor Hector gegen Achilles gekämpft hatte.

Sein älterer Bruder hatte Angst gehabt. Furchtbare Angst, nicht ernsthaft Angst um sich selbst, sonder um Andromache und um Paris. Der Jüngere hatte ihn, den Tränen nahe, im Garten gefunden, seinem Instinkt folgend hatte Paris begonnen zu singen. In der Hoffnung Hector ein wenig, der benötigten Kraft geben zu können.

Achilles Hand berührte vorsichtig seine und als Paris sie nicht zurück zog, hielte er sie vorsichtig fest. Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine kleine Chance, dass er Paris Vertrauen erlangen konnte.

"Lass dich retten,  
wenn der Morgen anbricht  
Lass dir sagen es ist Land in Sicht  
Wir wurden oft gewarnt,  
Ich sag dir Babylon ist enttarnt  
All die, die unsere Zukunft plant,  
Und die, die ihr Ende nicht ahnt."

Hector hatte seinen Kopf in Paris Schoss gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Immer noch flossen Tränen über seine Wangen, der junge Prinz hatte seine eigene Trauer unterdrückt. Sein einziger Gedanke war gewesen, seinen Bruder dieses Mal genauso zu unterstützen, wie Hector ihn immer unterstützt hatte.

"Ihr habt eine wundervolle Stimme!" Achilles Worte rissen Paris aus seinen Gedanken. Der Krieger sah ihn, überraschenderweise, fast freundlich an. Etwas regte sich in dem Jüngeren.

"Danke!" murmelte er etwas verlegen.

Es herrschte schweigen, keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Ob der Zauber, der sie ihre Feindschaft vergessen ließ, durch die bloßen Worte durchbrochen würde. Und dann gab einer von ihnen seinem Verlangen nach, dass sich tief in seiner Brust geregt hatte.

Achilles lehnt sich zu Paris herüber. Dieser drehte den Kopf erst im letzten Moment zu dem Krieger. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Blau traf auf Braun. In den tiefen des Meeresblau entdeckte Paris etwas, dass er noch nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Er war verloren.

Und dann spürte er plötzlich, wie sich Achilles Lippen auf seine legten. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wagte es nicht sich von dem Kuss zurückzuziehen. Wollte es auch nicht wirklich. Langsam ließ er seine schokobraunen Augen zufallen.

Doch Paris begann erst den Kuss zu erwidern, als Achilles Zungenspitze über seine geschlossenen Lippen strich. Vorsichtig, ja zärtlich. Die Hände des Kriegers vergruben sich in den dunklen Locken des Prinzen, hielten ihn in dieser Position. Und als Paris seine Lippen öffnete, konnte Achilles sich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Während Achilles Zunge seinen Mund plünderte, wunderte sich etwas in Paris, warum er das zuließ. Gerade noch hatte er den Krieger gefürchtet, ja fast gehasst, und nun küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich. Doch all seine Gedanken verloren sich langsam. Er begann zu vergessen, wer der Krieger war, der ihn küsste. Die Vorstellung, dass der Mann auch der Mörder seines Bruders war, erreichte ihn nicht mehr.

Achilles presste in sanft zurück in den Sand, dann lösten sich seine Lippen von denen des Prinzen, nur um Luft zu schnappen und den Jüngeren in den nächsten Kuss zu verwickeln. Oh ja, nun konnte er verstehen, was Helena an dem Trojaner gefunden hatte. Die sinnlichen Lippen und die fast schon unschuldige Art, wie er zurück küsste. Wer konnte dem widerstehen, wer wurde davon nicht Abhängig?

Er rollte sich auf den Prinzen, stützte den Grossteil seines Gewichtes auf seine Unterarme. Dann löste er sich von Paris und sah auf ihn herab. Was er sah, raubte ihm den Atem.

Paris Wangen von der Leidenschaft des Kusses gerötet, die, so schon dunklen Augen, waren von Verlangen noch eine Spur dunkler geworden. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er blickte zu Achilles hinauf. Und dann diese Lippen, im süßesten Rot und geschwollen vom küssen, zitterten sie leicht in Erwartung.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf einen Arm und berührte sanft Paris Unterlippe, rieb vorsichtig darüber. Der Mund öffnete sich eine Stück und die Zunge des Prinzen schoss heraus und strich etwas scheu über die Fingerspitze.

"Paris!" murmelte Achilles, während er ein letztes Mal versuchte den Nebel zu bekämpfen, der seine Gedanken einhüllte.

"Achilles?" Paris Stimme klang rau von Lust, sämtliche Zweifel und böse Gedanken hatten ihn verlassen. So war es gut. Vielleicht gab ihm, das, was jetzt geschehen würde, die Möglichkeit die Geschehnisse diese Nacht ein wenig zu vergessen.

"Wenn ich jetzt weiter mache, werde ich nicht mehr aufhören können!" warnte der Krieger leise. Doch er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob jetzt noch aufhören konnte. Oder Paris, wenn er es nicht wollte, einfach vergewaltigen würde, überkommen von seiner Lust.

Doch Achilles Sorgen waren unnötig, denn der junge Prinz lächelte nur sanft und statt zu Antworten, hob er seinen Kopf und küsste den Krieger. Tief und Leidenschaftlich. Er nahm Achilles alle Zweifel und Hemmungen.

Die Hände des Kriegers begannen zu wandern. Sie strichen über die, noch mit Stoff bekleideten Seiten, bis zum Ende des Rockes und darunter, über die Oberschenkel. Paris seufzte genüsslich, nur um kurz darauf mit einem leisen wimmern zu protestieren, als Achilles Lippen die seinen verließen.

Der Blonde richtete sich auf und zog seine Hände unter dem Rock hervor. Es wurde Zeit seinen Prinzen vollkommen zu sehen. Nackt, wie die Götter ihn geschaffen hatten. Er löste den Knoten des Bandes mit dem der Stoff befestigt war langsam, ließ sich Zeit. Dann schob er den Stoff zur Seite und blickte auf Paris herab.

Der Prinz schloss seine Augen, als Achilles begann seine Brust mit Küssen zu übersähen. Jeder einzelne Kontakt der heißen Lippen mit seine Haut, ließ ein prickelndes Gefühl zurück. Er erschauderte vor Genuss, stöhnte, rang nach Luft. Sehr lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten.

Achilles ging es nicht anders, so sehr er sich auch wünschte den jungen Prinzen so zu verwöhnen, wie er es verdient hatte, seine Lust gewann die Oberhand und er wollte keine Erlösung, bevor er in dem süßen Körper unter ihm war.

Er wand sich tiefer und obwohl er es nicht vorgehabt hatte, wand sich seine Aufmerksamkeit Paris erigierten Penis zu. Die Beine des Prinzen waren geöffnet. Achilles beugte sich herunter und ließ seine Zunge über das harte Glied gleiten. Paris stöhnte verlangend, hob sich ihm entgegen. Doch Achilles ließ sich nicht dazu bewegen mehr zu machen.

"Paris?" Der junge Prinz zwang sich dazu seine Augen zu öffnen.

"Hast du jemals mit einem Mann geschlafen?" wollte Achilles wissen. Er wollte nicht, dass der junge Prinz unnötige Schmerzen litt, wenn er es hätte vermeiden können.

Paris schmunzelte leicht und Achilles war sich nicht sicher ob es, wegen der Frage war oder wegen Erinnerungen, die in dem jungen Mann aufkamen. Wie auch immer, der Prinz nickte leicht und spreizte seine Beine einladend.

Dann kam das nächste Problem Achilles in den Sinn. Öl. Er brauchte dringend Öl, um zu verhindern, dass er Paris unnötig verletzte. Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken erraten, murmelte er: "Rock!" Achilles brauchte nicht lange, um eine kleine Phiole mit Öl zu finden. Er wunderte sich etwas, beschloss aber Paris später danach zu fragen.

Er schmierte seine Finger mit ein wenig von dem Öl ein und strich den mit dem ersten vorsichtig über Paris Körpereingang. Der junge Prinz erschauderte und presste sich ihm entgegen. Lustvoll.

Als der erste Finger in ihn eindrang seufzte er genussvoll und es dauerte nicht lange bis Achilles mit zweien in ihn eindrang. Der junge Trojaner spannte sich für einen Moment an, bekam sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und entspannte sich. Der dritte Finger folgte.

Der Krieger bewegte seine Finger und stieß gegen Paris Prostata, was diesen Aufschreien und seine Hüfte dem Krieger, beinahe ohnmächtig, entgegen pressen ließ. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie wundervoll es sich anfühlen konnte.

"Nimm mich, bitte, Achilles!" wimmerte der Prinz, mit zugepressten Augen und er spürte wie sich die Finger aus ihm zurückzogen. Die Leere, die folgte, ließen ihn in Protest aufstöhnen, nur um kurz darauf die Spitze von Achilles Penis gegen seinen Eingang pressen zu spüren. 

"Bitte!" wimmerte er erneut und der Krieger begann in ihn einzudringen. Paris zwang sich dazu, sich nicht zu verkrampfen. Achilles war so groß.

"Öffne deine Augen, kleiner Prinz!" murmelte Achilles. Paris tat wie ihm geheißen, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass und wann er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Der Krieger sah ihm in die Augen, als er begann in ihn zu Stoßen.

Die enge Hitze des Körpers, in den er stieß, die sanften, mit Leidenschaft verdunkelten Augen und die von Lust durchtränkten Schreie. Er raste auf seinen Orgasmus zu, so schnell und heftig wie noch nie. Seine Hände packten Paris Glied und begannen es zu massieren und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da durchbrach erst ein Schrei und dann ein tiefes Stöhnen die Stille der Nacht.

Achilles sank auf Paris, der Körper von Schweiß getränkt. Erschöpft, aber so zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder ein wenig mehr Kraft hatte, dann zog er sich aus dem Prinzen zurück und rollte sich von ihm. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke, die er mitgebracht hatte, unter Paris hervor und legte sie über sich und den Prinzen, den er dann in seine Arme zog.

Die Angst vor dem Krieger war geschwunden und der junge Mann ließ zu, was mit ihm geschah. Er schmiegte sich eng an den mächtigen Mann, ließ seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust ruhen. Nur jetzt wollte er es sich erlauben, sich sicher und beschützt zu fühlen, auch wenn es in den Armen eines eigentlichen Feindes war.

"Wieso hattest du eigentlich Öl dabei, kleiner Prinz?" wollte Achilles wissen, die Augen schon halb geschlossen, von dem, sich anbahnenden, Schlaf.

"Man merkt, dass du kein Bogenschütze bist, Achilles. Ich brauche das Öl für die Sehne, damit sie nicht brüchig wird und während eines Schusses kaputt geht." Murmelte Paris, bevor er in den lang ersehnten Schlaf fiel. Achilles folgte ihm kurz darauf.

tbc


End file.
